My animevideo game talk show
by death-note-fan
Summary: what happens when you have: an anime fan girl, people from her favorite anime and video games and a talk show? anything can hapen! random fights, pulling panks, yellling alot, more panks and more randomness!
1. fan girls can get crazy my 1st talk show

A/N(I did this story over last year on my word pad. i hope you like it)

me(Amber): (Walks in and the crowd goes wild,sit at my desk)Welcome to my first talk show, I hope you like it.

Audience:(goes wild and clapped)

Me: Think you!Now before i start,lets get my co-Horst's out here.Ben!Tray!Justin!(the guys come out here)

The Guys: Hi.(All the girls cheer for Ben and said he looks like Lupin(?)from the 3rd harry potter movie)

Me: sorry FGfan girls,but it's not him.

FG: aw...(The Ben sit in a chair next to me.And tray and Justin sit's on the desk)

Me: OK,without further notice,lets welcome my ST gust Ed and Al from full metal alchemist.

Ed and Al comes out and sits on my left side, audience goes wild.

Ed's FG: ED I LOVE YOU!

Me: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!!

FG: (sit down)

Me: so Ed,Al how is it going?

Ed: Well Al got married.

Audience: Aw

Al: (truns red)

Me: To who?

Al: Winry.

Me: Wow,congrats.

Al: thinks

Ben: Ed,any luck with the Philosopher's stone yet?

Ed: no not yet,but almost.

Me: Well,keep looking and stop the 7 sins for me.

Justin: When your done with it,we need it so i can get lots of gold!

Tray : and vampire women!

Me:(looks at tray)??how in the hell are you going to get Vampire girls here?

Tray:(smile evilly)

Me: pevret !

Tray: And?

Me:(sweetdorp)OK...Well,see you two later.

Ed and Al: bye Amber.(those two lave.)

Me: our next gust was Roy and Ariz,but they not here.But we have a big TV screen to show you.(the big TV screen came down and Roy and Ariz on TV)

Roy and Riza:hi everyone.

Me:congrats on you two for been married for a mouth.i thought you two get divorce by now.

Riza:thinks Amber,i think.

Roy:well,i got things under control(gab raiz butt)

Riza: (gets mad and pull out her gun, points at Roy face)try that again in fort of people,you wan't see your head anymore.

Roy: (nervous laugh) we have to go now Amber.

Me: OK.Good bye.oh and Roy,i hope you can Dodge bullets.

Roy and Riza: Bye everyone.(the TV screen truns off)

Me: those two ant going to make it.

Ben: i bet they will.

Me: no way! you want to bet?

Ben: (smirks)yeah,on a 20$

Me: 20$ too.

Ben: your on!

Me: We'll be right back after the commercial break!

Me: Welcome back.Your next gust is not from full metal alchemist,but here they are,from kingdom hearts,Sora,Riku,and Kairi!

The kingdom hearts from of Sora,Riku,and Kairi came out sat in the chairs.

S&R FGs: I LOVE YOU SORA!I LOVE YOU RIKU!!!

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT IT!(me truns into a cat demon and go after the FGs with a sword.

Ben turn into a dog demon,Tray turn into a day-walker,Justin turn into a wolf demon,and the guys try to stop me.)

The Guys:cool it Amber!

Me:(stop) OK,but if they do it again I'm going to go DMC (devil May Cry on them!

(we turn back into humans and went back to the desk)

kairi: i didn't know you guys was demons.

Me: funny,i told sora two days ago.

Riku: SORA HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US THEY'ER DEMONS!!??

Sora: i forgot...

Riku and Kairi: (ainme fall)

Me: OK well has it been guys?

sora: well,after beating the heartless and the nobodies, things have got better.

Me: that's good.

Justin: hey,can you guys get could and Leon here next time?

Ben: Why?

Tray: to see those two fight.

Me: why don't we?is that OK?

Sora: well,i'll ask when they can stop by here.

Me: you hear here people'z,on this season we see Cloud vs Leon!Who will win?Find out on a later this season!

Me:thinks to all my friends and anime friends.

See you next time.

say bye everyone

Everyone:bye!

please R&R!

no bad ones plaese :)


	2. updateim sorry

for who reads my story I'm sorry if you didn't like it.

but that story was made 2 years ago. and i started to post my

story on myspace, but i only had my Friends telling me it was funny,

but i need to try harder because what i got is good (they told me that).

if you guys don't like the 1st eps.(i know i should have set some people on fire

or something lol)I'm sorry, but i'll try harder on my other stories. but i should have said

NO FLAMES!

again I'm sorry, I'm just new at this.

but I'm leaning

thank you and i hope I forgive.

Death-note-fan


End file.
